Mercedes and the Dragon Master
by ItsOnlyForYou
Summary: She knew it was going to fall into disaster, yet... she fell anyways. EDITED. 5.19.12 - Mercedes x Evan/Freud -


**Me:**Why hello there! I'm trying out a different type of... selection of fanfic. Okay I just blame my friend **who-shall-not-be-named**for making me play MapleStory. HEARD THAT? This is all your fault D: Anyways... please enjoy. That is if you can ;_;

* * *

><p>When she met him she thought him of a merely showoff with his field of wizardry and intelligence. Of course that would rival of her own special skills and knowledge. Being Mercedes, one of the top level 200's of all words known, she had a pride and rivalry for others whom claimed to be just as well as her. Although some may consider her pride to be arrogant, the people whom had known her closely had known it was just her over-protectiveness of her citizens. She huffed as she found Danika squealing over a picture of Freud.<p>

"He's so cute! Ahhha~." Danika squeaked as she held a picture of Freud as it was autographed. "Don't you agree, Mercedes?"

Mercedes frowned, _that snotty nosed brat thinks he's oh so smart_. Writing novels and documents about the field automatically makes you powerful in combat? He used a dragon for crying out loud! He was way to pussy to even fight his own battles!

"Danika, that's inappropriate behavior for an Elder of War." I spoke in a strict manner, while Danika ignored my words and snuggled her cheeks on the now wrinkled photo. "He's not even as powerful and intelliegent as people say he is."

"M'lady, everyone of the Maple world knows that you are extremely powerful and intelligent," Danika sighed rolling her eyes as they returned to me. I merely folded my arms as I stared my forest green eyes at her. "But don't you think it's unfair to judge him before you even meet him?"

"W-Well you're judging him too!" I protested as I pointed my accusing finger at her. "You don't even know him and you think he's wonderful!"

"M'lady, I _have _met him, and he's such a wonderful person!" Danika replied as she pouted. Please remind me how she became one of the elders? She's merely a baby. Her attitude of men in general was of a 10 year old fangirl's. "He taught me some archery reflexes—and he isn't even an archer!"

"Are you saying if i meet this person," I paused while I smirked ever-so cleverly "And he's a total showoff, I have a perfectly good reason to dislike him?"

"You don't even dislike him," She breathed out with a sigh. "It sounds like you hate him."

"Okay, I dislike him-" I paused and innocently smiled, "_**With passion.**_"

* * *

><p>I looked around my surroundings; I reached into my map as my eyebrows furrowed. I knew I was in Leafre… but where exactly? It was a large city inhabitated with dragons, and lots of forests. When I say alot, I mean trees <em>everywhere.<em> I sat down on the shade of a tree and closed my eyes. Maybe a short nap would be good for a while... mm..that sounded very nice.

"Hey, you know it's dangerous for a pretty maiden like you to hang around here unguarded?" A deep male voice echoed through my ears. That's odd… I didn't remember Astila's voice becoming so young.. and deep... My eyes suddenly shot open as I looked at whom spoke to me before.

"Who are you?" I spoke with my guard up, my dual crossbows were infront of me, ready to aim. My thumbs arched into the position to shoot. "What business do you have here?"

"Whoa... Whoa.. calm down!" The man nervously replied as he placed two hands in front of me as if he was defending himself. "I was just here on a quick visit to Leafre, I didn't expect them to have a new guard, a pretty one at that."

I felt my face flush a deep crimson red as words refused to register through my brain. Although being the leader of Elluel meant compliments being thrown at me like there was no tomorrow, I hardly received any compliments as straightforward as this one. I frowned; he was just trying to get me distracted. What if he was an invader?

"What business do you have with Leafre?" I questioned as my fingers held tightly to my bows, ready to aim if he attacked me any second. I could see him sigh as he gently took a seat next to me, unaware of the fact I had freakin` _bows _aimed at him which _have killed—_of course, only the evil. I'm not _that _precarious.

"I stated my business already, don't worry." He laughed it off, as if I had told a joke, which I hadn't. I rolled my eyes, why is this guy being so carefree for? "What may I ask, are you doing sleeping unguarded in the forest?"

"I-I merely had a conference with my assistant whom had advised me of Leafre's visit." I stated with an agitated expressed plastered on my face. "A-and being unfamilar of Leafre's environment, I had decided to take a simple break from traveling."

"So.. basically you got lost, right?" He snickered, holding back a laugh. I glared at him with lasers in my emerald eyes. I hadn't noticed that he was around my age—in his 18th years of age. His bright cyan eyes had shimmered in the brightly in the rays of sunlight. Messy, dark brown bed-like hair hung, caressing his cheeks. I blushed realizing I was staring.

"Well, I just came here to deepen my studies of Dragons."

"Why dragons?" I questioned. What an odd fellow...

"I love all beings of existence, and someday.. I hope that Dragons and Humans can live together.. In peace." He smiled at me, it was infectious, feeling myself grin at him too.

"That's nice actually…" I said as I half lidded my eyes and leaned against the trees. "Actually my goal is to just protect my city ahaha.. kind of stupid isn't it?"

"That's really brave of you." He smiled**.** I hadn't realizef how close we were to each other. At that time, I didn't care. All I wanted was to know this odd creature. "You must be Mercedes, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've heard that she's a gorgeous maiden with long blonde hair." He grinned as he stuck a tongue at me.

"W-who told you that..?"

"Myself."

"Freud?" A deep booming voice had echoed, breaking the phase I was in before.

"Ah, Afrien there you are." He smiled as he reached out with two fingers, indicating for the voice to come out. "You can come out you know—not all humans are evil."

"I understand that of course, but I thought I was interrupting the moment." Afrien had appeared. His scales were glowing brightly as dark shades of blue had shone and golden stripes decorated his back and head. H-he was a dragon!

"D-d-d-dragon!" I squeaked as I hid behind the man whom I was talking to.

"Look what you did Afrien—you scared her! You viscous creature, you."

The dragon's voice laughed with humor. It had settled next to me, which in return, I shivered in fear. I felt myself frown in shame. I am Mercedes—the _Queen_ of _**Elves**_, is being scared shitless. Excuse my language.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself," He spoke gently. His lips curving up into a heartmelting—_I-I mean!..._infectious, smile. "I'm Freud; it's a pleasure to meet you, Mercedes."

* * *

><p>"M'lady where have you bee-" Danika stood up to lecture me as she saw me, then stopped. "A-ah! Good afternoon Freud, it's a pleasure to see you."<p>

"Danika, it's nice to see you too," Freud smiled, kindly. "You see, Mercades here _accidentally_ fell off of Afrien. At the end, he caught her but she was still injured. And so.."

"I can walk just perfectly fine!" I spoke. Feeling my cheeks burn in half embarrassment, half shame. Freud had held me in a bridal style, as he flew on Adrien. He refused to allow me to walk, insisting that I was injured. "I only lost 300 hp!"

"Haha, sure, whatever you say~" Freud teased. Afrien flew down and allowed me down to the ground. "Just be sure to be more careful next time, That is..._ unles_s you like me holding you that way?"

"S-shut up! I told you I was fine!" I protested; my face flushed. Freud merely laughed at my childish antics, that **_jerk_**.

"You know, you're _really_ cute when you're angry?"

"Y-Yo…J-just go home!" I stuttered angrily. Freud laughed at my scarlet face. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Afrien holding back laughter as well.

"Hey don't _you_ laugh too!" I commanded, pointing in Afrien. My closest guess was that he couldn't hold back any longer; his attempt to be polite shattered. His loud booming laugh echoed through the country.

"Sure, sure princess," Freud replied as he handed me a piece of torn cloth, What was _**this**_?

"It's my number, just in case you wanna hang out again. Anyways, I gotta go, See you Mercedes!" He waved off, climbing back on Afrien's back with a large grin.

As he flew off to the distance, I felt a part of me flying away too… I blushed and looked at the ground ashamed.

What just **happened**?

* * *

><p>After days, weeks or even months—I didn't even bother to count. I started to be around with Freud more. He was a very humorous person, and he worked extremely hard on writing his books of magical achievements and guides. Everyday we would visit each other, greeting each other, hanging out and then doing our work papers in the same room.<p>

Slowly I felt myself getting more and more attached to Freud, his kind attitude, his friendly behavior, and … himself. I started thinking of him aswell, as he entered my mind, saying sweet nothings as I would wake up in the morning in cold sweat—realizing it was just a dream. I refused to believe this feeling—although I clearly understood it well. I've read novels on the topic—must I mind you, it was only for research!—however, one thing that every warrior must know is...

**[ **_**Never fall in love. **_**]**

As love will weaken your state of being and consciousness. Leaving you vulnerable and easily killed. Shaking my head in confusion, I protested against my feelings.

I couldn't be in love with Freud—...right...?

* * *

><p>It was a breezy, day as I could remember. We were planning our attacks for the Black Mage—our number one enemy, going over them once more, making sure they were flawless. I had provided the strategies as Freud provided the defense options we had left. It was difficult, but it was worth it. I had more time to spend with Freud—it didn't matter if it hurt me inside, knowing I couldn't risk confessing and weakening the entire team, but it made me feel safe when I was around him. I'm wasn't sure exactly why.<p>

"…ey…Hey, Mercedes?" Freud asked. I snapped back to my normal state of being. "Are you okay?"

"A-Oh sorry," I replied flustered. I was gazing at him once again. I _**need**_ to stop this habit before it becomes too noticeable. "I was just thinking of some more ideas…"

"That's alright; but are you sure you aren't tired?" Freud asked with concern. He clearly cared about my being, of course, why wouldn't we? We were best friends, after all…

_**...Friends...**_

"If you're too tired, we can just do this tomorrow, no need to use all your energy before we go and fight the Black Mage."

"I-It's not that…"

"What is it then?"

"Something… unrelated.. that's all."

Suddenly, I felt my shoulder being gripped. I faced Freud. His fingers clutched my shoulder as I saw him stare into my eyes with serious eyes. I never saw him s-so serious..

"Mercedes.."

"I'm fine don't worry, I'll rest up to—"

"I love you."

"-marrow…." I trailed off in shock. I heard him say the **deadly** three words. They echoed in my mind as it kept chanting.

_"I love you."_

_"I__**love**__you."_

_"__**Mercedes,**_

_I__**love**__you."_

"Do you love me?"

"F-freud…look maybe we co—"

"Mercedes, I really love you. I've never felt this way about someone else before. I'm serious about you. I can't stand holding back anymore, but if you don't feel the same…"

He stopped and gazed into my eyes. He seemed hesitant as he spoke the next few words. His brows arched backwards in comfort and...—sadness?

"I'll try to be okay with it, I promise."

"F-freud I don't know… It's…"

"The number one rule for warriors right?" He sighed, rubbing his temples once more. He knew how I felt about following orders and rules! "I _**know**_. I tried, I **_really_** tried not to love you…But I did anyways. I'm sorry. But I **have** to know if you feel the same way."

"Our fight with the Black Mage will be affected by this Freud we can't—!"

"Are you saying you love me too?"

I paused. I threw my face to my left, not looking at him. Of course I loved him, that I couldn't do it! If I did, his downfall would be my fault.. his death, h-his weakness… I didn't want that to happen! Just the thought of losing Freud, made tears stream down my eyes. He noticed; he let go of my arm and pulled me to a embrace.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized sincerely, mumbling into my coat. "I shouldn't have been so blunt about it. I'm really sorry."

"I-it's not your fault Freud.." I sniffed into his sleeve. "I just… the fight.."

"How about this? If we win the fight, then we'll be able to continue this, alright?"

I nodded my head, once the black mage was out of the way, Maple would be free of most of it's pain. And then maybe… I smiled. With tears still rimming my eyes, I had smiled and cupped his cheek in comfort.

He smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>I woke up in pain.<p>

Did we win the battle?

Is it over yet? I wondered as I struggled to get up. I searched around for one of my teammates— Aran, Phantom, a-and..

"Freud!" I shouted in fear. Rushing to his limp body, I pulled out what little potions I had left. He was battered—badly.. "P-please don't… please.."

"Mercedes… " Freud weakly responded. Feeling his grip on my fingers, holding them tight.

"Freud! Thank god!" I started to cry, I knew he wasn't going to last any longer. It was so obvious, but I just…

"…Looks.. like we can't continue...eh?" He chuckled in weakly, in pain.

"Freud!" I screamed with tears leaking everywhere. "Don't say that! Please!"

"I just wanted to say…"

"Freud, I love you! Okay? I love you, I love you! Just please... live! I'm sorry!"

"I'm so glad…"

He smiled…

"That those are the last words I'm going to hear…"

"Freud, Please-! Don't!"

"...M-mercedes.. I love you.."

His eyes shut softly as his hand lacked of warmth. His grip, once gone.

"FREEEUDDD!"

* * *

><p>It looks like I've still got some adjusting to do, I thought to myself as I held my new armor.<p>

I frowned as I held my new level 50 armor.

How could this happen? How could I have lost 190 levels already?

I stared and sighed as I traveled to Orbis park. The benches seemed cozy enough to think over my thoughts once again. It seemed like I still had to find Aran and Phantom. I felt myself tear up as I thought of the Dragon Master. I still loved him, that's all I knew. Love made me weak, yet.. it gave me strength. The strength of hope. I slowly walked to the benches and sat down absorbed in thoughts.

"Gah! Mir you froze my finger!"

"You _**forgot **_my lunch!"

"Ugh, What do you want this time?"

"Eixir! Elixir! Elixir! Oh and some pork chops would be nice…"**  
><strong>

"Mir you're getting fat.."

"OWOW- OKAY I'M SORRY-_dun__**freeze**__me!_"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I was interrupted by a noisy boy and his pet… Dragon? My eyes flew open as I stared at the boy. His messy brown hair was tangled and disheveled while his cyan blue eyes-

"Freud?" I screamed, was he alive? How could this be!

"Oh what?" The boy asked confused. "Whose Freud? I'm Evan…"

"And I'm his Dr-!"

"Pet. Lizard. Who _doesn't _talk."

I stared confused.

How could this child look exactly like him?

"T-that mark..." I responded. The curved, golden symbol of a loyal dragon and a kindhearted human was marked on this boy's hand. His head shot up as he scratched his head.

"O-oh, this? It's j-just a tattoo!" He stuttered, nervously. It was obvious that he was lying. It was similar to Freud, whom made lying so obvious that even the most block headed person would know.

This symbol... I remember.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Freud," I asked, in curiousity. "What's that mark on your hand?" <em>

_His cyan eyes flew to his hand. He smiled, pulling my hand on top of his own. I felt his fingers curve under mines_—holding my hand. __

_I couldn't help it—I blushed. _

_"Okay Princess Mercedes," He teased. When I told him that I'd rather be referred to a princess rather then a queen, he had laughed. When he asked why, I stated that it made me sound so... old. "Dragon lesson number one-oh-one." _

_I rolled my eyes. He always did this; telling me everything about dragons as if I were going to be a Dragon master myself. _

_"This symbol represents a Spirit Pact." His eyes flew over to mine, registering the confusion in my emerald eyes. "A Spirit Pact is a... contract you can say. It's only with the most pure-hearted intention humans and loyal dragons." _

_"So does that mean anyone can become a Dragon Master?" I questioned. Hopefully once the Black Mage is vanished, many humans will be purified of evil. _

_"Well it really depends on both humans and Dragons." He stated, offering an elxir to Afrien whom took it kindly. "I say there should be more Dragon Masters, but..." _

_He smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise. _

_"Not a lot of people have intentions like us, Mercedes..." _

_Feeling my face flush, I looked the opposite way. It felt like he was referring to **something else** than fighting evil..._

* * *

><p>That symbol.. Is a Spirit Pact? But how could this be?<p>

Afried was the last kind of all of his Dragons.

My face suddenly brightened, remembering that Afrien had found a nice Queen, and had a child_—_whom was still an egg that time.

So this is the child... I stated to myself, observing the child-like Afrien. His tiny wings surprisingly held his heavy looking body up in the air, large golden horns were sticking out of his head while dark scales and golden patterns decorated his body. This child is defiantly Afrien child.

But how would that explain the young teen whom was watching over here in confusion...?

* * *

><p><em>"Madam… Is this your lover?"<em>

_I hesistanted as I refused to lie to myself anymore. I loved him, I could never avoid that anymore._

_"Yes." I spoke with tears filling up my eyes. "I love him..I-is there anything you can do?"_

_The Great Sprit whom had given me my skill advancement thought as she finally spoke._

_"I can't revive the lives of such greatness, I am truly sorry." Her eyes shimmered in sadness. Of course, not even the most advanced Bishops could revive him. His power was too great—making their power significantly useless. _

_"However_—," She paused. Her ghostly figure floated upon his limp body. "Because of such power, there is hope he will reincarnate." __

__"I-I..." Pausing, my breath hitched. "He wouldn't be Freud anymore." __

__"But there will be qualities that will be passed on to his reincarnation." She reassured, embracing her ghostly figure upon mines. I felt... sleeply... __

__"Oh...kay..." I yawned. Why was I so sleeply all of a sudden? __

__Before I could say the next few words, I blacked out. __

* * *

><p>T-this child… Is the reincarnation of Freud?<p>

I couldn't believe it…I shook my head.

**_No_**, I was overreacting. I have to calm down and maintain my mature personality again. I sighed in concern.

"Um, Miss are you alright?" Evan asked with concern. "Oh I know! You can join me and my _**pet **_lizard for a elixir! You seemed tired."

"Ahaha.." I laughed. His concern was adorable, rather it resembled a younger—much younger version of Freud. "It's alright, I'm not tired. Just.. thinking."

The boy laughed; taking a seat next to me. Was he insane? I had dual crossbows always ready in hand and he was taking a seat next to me?

This felt like Deja Vu.

"You're Mercedes, Right?"**  
><strong>

"H-how'd you know?"

"Someone told me that there's a gorgeous maiden with long blonde hair whose really stressed out." He grinned as he stuck a tongue at me.

"W-who told you that..?"

The boy smiled in a goofy grin, much more childlish then Freud.

"Myself."

* * *

><p>[May. 19. 2012]<p>

Edited!

I would like to notify all of you that this story is completely fiction. But it was 95% base on the story lines of both Mercedes and Evan's back story. Some parts were twisted to make the story flow better (such as Evan being the reincarnation, which I honestly, believe.) while some are actually part of the storyline. (Such as Freud's death, at least, in Mercedes story line.) Please do some research before you criticize some writers; there's a reason why this is called _**FAN-FICTION.**_

Thank you.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Hopefully I'll write more stories about Evan/Freud and Mercedes. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. What ever happened to "Number is Just an Age?" Honestly. I don't care if you hate the shipping Evan & Mercedes lol. But if it's just about the age, that's all your opinion. Don't go stating it around like its a fact. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't mind creative criticism though, as long as you are polite and mature about it.

**P.S.S. Please Review if you have the chance!**


End file.
